It is known to manufacture glass ribbon by downwardly flowing molten glass over a forming wedge. Edge directors are frequently provided at opposed ends of the forming wedge to help maintain sheet width and minimize edge bead. There is a continued need for edge directors to control the sheet edges, for example, with high end glass compositions.